Consumer satisfaction
Consumer satisfaction or customer satisfaction, a business term, is a measure of how products and services supplied by a company meet or surpass customer expectation. It is seen as a key performance indicator within business and is part of the four perspectives of a Balanced Scorecard. In a competitive marketplace where businesses compete for customers, customer satisfaction is seen as a key differentiator and increasingly has become a key element of business strategy.The Future of Business: The Essentials By Lawrence J. Gitman, Carl D McDaniel ISBN 0324320280 Measuring customer satisfaction Organizations are increasingly interested in retaining existing customers while targeting non-customers;Fundamentals of Customer-Focused Management: Competing Through Service By Joby John measuring customer satisfaction provides an indication of how successful the organization is at providing products and/or services to the marketplace. Customer satisfaction is an ambiguous and abstract concept and the actual manifestation of the state of satisfaction will vary from person to person and product/service to product/service. The state of satisfaction depends on a number of both psychological and physical variables which correlate with satisfaction behaviors such as return and recommend rate. The level of satisfaction can also vary depending on other options the customer may have and other products against which the customer can compare the organization's products. Because satisfaction is basically a psychological state, care should be taken in the effort of quantitative measurement, although a large quantity of research in this area has recently been developed. Work done by Berry, Brodeur between 1990 and 1998 Marketing Services: Competing Through Quality by Leonard L Berry, A Parasuraman defined ten 'Quality Values' which influence satisfaction behavior, further expanded by Berry in 2002 and known as the ten domains of satisfaction. These ten domains of satisfaction include: Quality, Value, Timeliness, Efficiency, Ease of Access, Environment, Inter-departmental Teamwork, Front line Service Behaviors, Commitment to the Customer and Innovation. These factors are emphasized for continuous improvement and organizational change measurement and are most often utilized to develop the architecture for satisfaction measurement as an integrated model. Work done by Parasuraman, Zeithaml and Berry between 1985 and 1988 provides the basis for the measurement of customer satisfaction with a service by using the gap between the customer's expectation of performance and their perceived experience of performance. This provides the measurer with a satisfaction "gap" which is objective and quantitative in nature. Work done by Cronin and Taylor propose the "confirmation/disconfirmation" theory of combining the "gap" described by Parasuraman, Zeithaml and Berry as two different measures (perception and expectation of performance) into a single measurement of performance according to expectation. According to Garbrand, customer satisfaction equals perception of performance divided by expectation of performance. The usual measures of customer satisfaction involve a survey Customer Satisfaction Toolkit for Iso 9001: 2000 By Sheila Kessler ISBN 0873895592 with a set of statements using a Likert Technique or scale. The customer is asked to evaluate each statement and in term of their perception and expectation the of the performance of the organisation being measured. See also * American Customer Satisfaction Index * Customer relationship management * Program logic model * IPerceptions Satisfaction Index %28iPSI%29 * Quality control * Quality of services * Satisfaction * Satisficing References Category:Customer attitudes Category:Consumer behaviour Category:Satisfaction